Losing You
by Emi Takahashi
Summary: He never knew how much he needed her, craved for her, wanted her. Till she left him. He also never knew how much he loved her.


_Am I dead? No . . . I'm still alive . . . I can still feel the pain in my heart . . . Of her . . _.

" Eren . . . . Eren! "

_Mikasa . . . ? Ah, maybe if I woke up like all those times before she will be there. With those intoxicating ebony black eyes piercing into my soul, showing emotion that no one else has ever seen from Mikasa for they were mine for me to see alone. Those soft beautiful onyx eyes, not hard and cold and guarded as usually was with others. Those cherry lips turned up into a soft angelic smile that only she can decay - besides Krista of course - and her surprisingly soft but dangerous baby like hands clasped over mines to show support. All those actions and emotions, were shown only to me and me alone. No one else, no Jean Kirstein, no Levi no-_

" Eren! "

_Then why was it that I wake up, the angel I wish to see through the bright shimmering light-_

" Eren! "

_. . . was not there?_

" Ah Eren. " Armin sighed. A smile forming his lips as his shoulders dropped. " We thought you would never wake up. "

I blink. A growing pain was building up inside my head, like a battering drum begging to be burst upon with sheer amount of pressure. I couldn't listen to Armin, not one word he said processed in my bloody head.

With a groan I began to rub my aching head with my fingers, hoping it would hit a pressure point and subside that blocked pain and open a passageway to recent memories and back to reality. Not be stuck in my head that was beating rapidly like a heart or least it felt like it. Did brains even beat?  
Thankfully my once fuzzy image disappeared as everything then became clear, Armin became clear. He looked just like a child. With that innocent smile, puffy blond hair, and big blue bright eyes. You'd think he had an easy life and was a wimp. He was once but now he was a soldier with horrific secrets that his appearance disguises.

With this new amazing gift of the ability to see, I used it to my advantage and looked around slowly, popping my stiff neck as I did so.

My eyes nearly popped out. The place . . was a disaster zone. Tables flipped over, ripped apart along with chairs. Smashed glass laid on the floor with traces of wine . . . or blood?

_. . . Where the fuck was I?_

" Hmph. I suppose you can finally see the mess you made here last night. Terrific. " A voice spoke out, I snapped my gaze towards its direction and it was only then I realized it was the' God of Obsessed Clean-fullness ' standing there. His dull lifeless eyes pierced into me, his frown clear and visible as his mouth twitched up with his eyebrows pointing down. It was the look of sheer disgust, like I was revolting, a big stinky smelly titan that lacked the good looks that us hu-

_Pee-ewww! I REACK OF TITANS ARMPITS!_

" You stink of booze. " Levi stated matter of fact as he watched me sniff myself. I couldn't help it. This couldn't be my smell? It was disgusting, it was- o_h god I'm going to be sick!_

" E-Eren! " Armin called out, catching me in a nick of time before I collapsed. " Augh . . . my head is spinning. " I grumbled out. It was true, everything was going into circles and it wasn't soon that my stomach decided to join in. O_h god!_

" Don't try and help him kid . . . " Levi warned as he walked over casually. I noticed this and cautiously watched him as my stomach turned even more. He was pissed off. I could tell, which wasn't good at all. Memories swept in of the day at the court, him beating me till I was broken and blooded to his liking. I began to sweat all over. He wouldn't do it again would he?

The answer was a near enough yes.

My arms swept out, knocking over more tables and glasses with a thud. My face pinned down against the floor with a boot hovering over my cheek, pressing down so hard that it felt like my whole head would burst. " . . . People who drink what they can't handle deserve this hangover punishment . . . " He pressed further. " But lot worse . . . be glad I'm not deciding to brake a bone or two . . . " He looked around as if to show. " . . . for making a right downfall mess in this place. It's going to cost a bit of money. " He looked back towards me. " YOUR money of course. " His mouth slightly twitched up, as if happy I was in such misery.

" Y-yeah! " I grunted, prying to get his boot off me. " Now would you get off! "

Thankfully he did. Raised his boot off my once again aching head and stepped back for some needed space. Quiet obvious that even my stench was grossing him out for his body was twitching, even the nostril's. Explains why he obliged.

With a moment of grateful peace I was able to compose myself and sit up, looking around the messy environment as I tried to regain what happened last night while the other two were being respectful and stayed silent. Though Armin looked worried . . . No . . .

**Terrified**.

_" Be glad I'm not deciding to brake a bone or two . . . for making a right downfall mess in this place. "_

_I made this mess? No . . ._

" Did I turn into a titan? " I asked horrified.

Both were silent. Armin's face glued with that still cautious look as Levi had his same usual emotionless look.

" . . . Do you really think a titan could fit into this pub without breaking the roof or in your matter not grow and break the roof? " Levi seriously asked and in that second I felt incredibly stupid.

_. . . Oh . . . of course not. But it could be possible to be titan in human sized . . . Since there has been weird stuff of titans much recently. Me . . ._

_and Annie . . ._

" No . . . " I mumbled out and I then gazed to Armin. " But if that's true . . . what's got you so freaked out Armin? You looked like you seen a ghost. " He tensed, as if I just stabbed him with vicious words. " . . . D-did . . . Did I do anything bad? " I worriedly asked. He stayed silent. His once shinning blue eyes now dull and enlarged with unimaginable looking horror, his jaw looking to break any second for being so stiff, his fists clenched so tightly blood was coming out. I felt blood drain from my face.

" A-Armin . . . ? " I weakly called out.

" Mikasa . . . . " _What? _" Mikasa . . . . " Armin repeated as he looked at me, the horrific expression replaced with confidence and seriousness.

" Mikasa has left you. "

. . . _No_ . . .


End file.
